


Comfort in the Dark

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Takes place after Voss and Corellia in the story line, but before any of the Shadows content, Makeb or Illum content.





	Comfort in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Post from a prompt from Tumblr, that I can no longer find the original of.. oh well:   
> Hush - one character comforting oc.

It was dark, she could hardly breathe, and he was....gone? Had she caused the death of the one person she loved?  
"You failed." There was a voice to her left maybe one of her teachers.  
"You abandoned your duty...you...." Nadia?!   
"No...I'm..here.." Aliazy cried out. "I'd never leave."  
The darkness beckoned calling her to walk a path she didn't know, to use the force in ways that hurt others.  
"No." Aliazy was in tears "I'm a Jedi, I uphold the light..."  
"You broke the code." Satele Sham stood in front of her lecturing "you were the greatest hope for the Jedi and you broke the code ....broke with our values..what kind of sorry excuse for a Jedi are you?"  
Aliazy backed away from the accusation, it was true, she had broken the code. Felix. Her heart burned in pain as she remembered snatches of a past? Or was it a future? The world in flames, her beloved lying dead. She ran towards him.  
"Felix?" Frantically searching for a sign of life "Felix it's me...I need you...don't leave me..."  
"You caused this." A sneering voice, put of place for the one who spoke "this is your fault."   
"Master Yuon what did I do?"  
"You failed the hunt..lost score...I was wrong to follow." Qyzen..hurt? She looked at her friend and saw blood gushing from a wound.   
"Qyzen!" She called "let me help you.."  
Qyzen turned, the look of hatred and anger made her faulter. The darkness pulled again forcing her to walk away. The quiet solitude ebbed around her she had craved such silence hadn't she?   
She was alone.   
No light to guide her, no path ahead. She slumped to the ground weeping.  
"Get up Sith" a voice called "what kind of Sith are you anyhow?"   
"No!" Aliazy tried to scream.  
"Embrace your emotions Sith, your hatred..let it fuel you..."  
"No! "This time her voice was louder . "I do not hate."  
The voice laughed at her.   
"Everyone hates. Even Jedi."   
"I don't hate anyone..."  
"In time you will."  
Once more the world twisted around her and she stood on Mirial her home.   
"You don't belong here." A voice she knew as her sister said "you chose to leave."  
She walked out of the house to the academy.   
"This is a holo of a former student, she failed in life."  
She walked aimlessly until she reached her sacred grove, the trees still shaded the brook the flowed through it and for the next few seconds she recalled the peace she felt there. Then out of nowhere the darkness clawed at her forest until the brook was dry and the trees lay dead.  
All force was gone from there.  
She screamed.

"Alia? Damn i knew you took too much on when we were on Voss." Felix's voice cut through her nightmare. "Sweetheart, I'm right here. Wake up."  
She struggled to come to the surface of her sleep but she could feel strong arms holding her. The nightmare seemed to be like drowning in dark water.  
She woke with tears pouring down her face, her heart beating wildly and sweat lining her forehead.  
"Felix?" she croaked, her throat dry from the terrors of her sleep.  
"It's ok, Im here." He had moved so he could pull her closer. "It was a dream... let it go."  
"It felt so real.. I can't imagine.. I don't want to... " The tattoos on her face glistened as tears splled over her cheeks. "You were gone.. dead.. and I..."  
Felix traced one with his fingertip, trying to chase away the dark.   
"I won't leave you." He said quietly "I promise. I will always be yours."  
"It was so real..." she paused, now fully awake "what if it ..."   
"It was just a dream Alia." He said it gently, but she sensed an 'i hope' at the end of it. He reached his hand up to her hair and stroked her head soothingly, not relinquishing his hold of her.  
"You have a new tattoo" he said looking at the new one that she had placed on her jaw line. She nodded as he traced it gently.  
"For us." her reply was soft "For what we are and who we will become, knowing you has changed me."   
His hand stopped tracing the tattoo and she looked up at him and was confused by his expression.  
"I never had anyone get a tattoo for me before." He confessed "It is something in Mirialan culture?"  
Nodding she bit her lip thinking before she said "It isn't really normal for someone to do unless they are getting married, and that marriage is ... arranged. Jedi don't normally marry... and certainly not in terms of impacting our society."   
"Ah." Felix kissed her jaw then "i feel special.. that you want reminders of us." He paused clearly considering an idea "Would it be okay if I got a tattoo?"   
"One like mine?" Alia looked up in surprise, her dream forgotten.   
"I might have to hide it." he said "But, I don't want to be stuck without you someplace, a mark, a note? Something to remind me of you always."   
She nodded, he would have to hide it, a dead give away to any Mirialan Jedi of their relationship - at least the one on her face was not going to be questioned but for Felix to take on a little of her culture, a little of where she came from, that meant the world.  
"That would mean so much." she whispered "thank you."

He kept his arm around her while they talked over a simple design, distracting her from her dream uintil she fell asleep again. In the dark room Felix sighed, some of the things she had dreamed had seemed... real to him as he heard it. As if it would happen. Stars if he lost her. He tightened his arms around his Jedi. He wanted to be with her forever, never to leave her side - it was something he had never felt for anyone. He would fight to see it through and he would get a tattoo, just below his collar bone to mark it for real that he was hers. She wouldn't have to face whatever darkness that loomed alone.


End file.
